magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Wizadora: Episode List (Seasons 5 and 6)
Fifth Season '1 (81)- "Beside the Seaside"' Airdate: September 5, 1995 '2 (82)- "Sounds Brilliant"' Airdate: September 7, 1995 '3 (83)- "Bless You!"' Airdate: September 12, 1995 '4 (84)- "You Can Count on Poot"' Airdate: September 14, 1995 '5 (85)- "Follow That Track!"' Airdate: September 19, 1995 '6 (86)- "Here's One We Made Earlier"' Airdate: September 21, 1995 '7 (87)- "Who's Afraid of the Dark?"' Airdate: September 26, 1995 '8 (88)- "Good Winners and Bad Losers"' Airdate: September 28, 1995 '9 (89)- "Communication Break Down"' Airdate: October 3, 1995 '10 (90)- "Snow in July"' Airdate: October 5, 1995 '11 (91)- "Making Pippa Strong"' Airdate: October 10, 1995 '12 (92)- "Glad Rags"' Airdate: October 12, 1995 '13 (93)- "Shape Up"' Airdate: October 17, 1995 '14 (94)- "Tatty's New Boots"' Airdate: October 19, 1995 '15 (95)- "Mirror, Mirror"' Airdate: October 24, 1995 '16 (96)- "Hangle Takes a Trip"' Airdate: October 26, 1995 '17 (97)- "Inside Out"' Airdate: October 31, 1995 '18 (98)- "Stan's the Man"' Airdate: November 2, 1995 '19 (99)- "I Spy With My Little Eye"' Airdate: November 7, 1995 '20 (100)- "Filbert's New House"' Airdate: November 9, 1995 '21 (101)- "Top of the List"' Airdate: November 14, 1995 '22 (102)- "It's a Good Job"' Airdate: November 16, 1995 '23 (103)- "Shadow Monsters"' Airdate: November 21, 1995 '24 (104)- "Boots, Beads and Beards"' Airdate: November 23, 1995 '25 (105)- "Watch Out Below"' Airdate: November 28, 1995 '26 (106)- "Sharing Magic"' Airdate: November 30, 1995 '27 (107)- "Big 'Uns and Little 'Uns"' Airdate: December 5, 1995 '28 (108)- "Sticky Moments"' Airdate: December 7, 1995 '29 (109)- "Too Full"' Airdate: December 12, 1995 '30 (110)- "Making and Breaking"' Airdate: December 14, 1995 '31 (111)- "First Things First"' Airdate: December 19, 1995 '32 (112)- "Fish Alive"' Airdate: December 21, 1995 Sixth Season '1 (113)- "Tatty Town"' September 3, 1996 '2 (114)- "Wizadora Plays Football"' Airdate: September 5, 1996 '3 (115)- "Drawer People Behaving Badly"' Airdate: September 10, 1996 '4 (116)- "Aunt Dora's Parcel"' Airdate: September 12, 1996 '5 (117)- "Bottom Gets Lost"' Airdate: September 17, 1996 '6 (118)- "There's No Place like Home"' Airdate: September 19, 1996 '7 (119)- "The Music Spell"' Airdate: September 24, 1996 '8 (120)- "Something Fishy"' Airdate: September 26, 1996 '9 (121)- "Take Care"' Airdate: October 1, 1996 '10 (122)- "Wizadora's Bad Dream"' Airdate: October 3, 1996 '11 (123)- "Sentimental Journey"' Airdate: October 8, 1996 '12 (124)- "I'm in Charge"' Airdate: October 10, 1996 '13 (125)- "What's Yours is Mine"' Airdate: October 15, 1996 '14 (126)- "What about Me?"' Airdate: October 17, 1996 '15 (127)- "Hurry Up!"' Airdate: October 22, 1996 '16 (128)- "Jungle Fever"' Airdate: October 24, 1996 '17 (129)- "Roxy's Web' Airdate: October 29, 1996 '18 (130)- "What Did You Say?"' Airdate: October 31, 1996 '19 (131)- "Old Habits Die Hard"' Airdate: November 5, 1996 '20 (132)- "A Moving Story"' Airdate: November 7, 1996 '21 (133)- "Safety Last"' Airdate: November 12, 1996 '22 (134)- "Stan's Difficult Day"' Airdate: November 14, 1996 '23 (135)- "Bending the Rules"' Airdate: November 19, 1996 '24 (136)- "The Crows"' Airdate: November 21, 1996 '25 (137)- "You Are What You Are"' Airdate: November 26, 1996 '26 (138)- "A Rainy Day"' Airdate: November 28, 1996 '27 (139)- "Hangle's Big Day"' Airdate: December 3, 1996 '28 (140)- "Bubble Trouble"' Airdate: December 5, 1996 '29 (141)- "Knit Twits"' December 10, 1996 '30 (142)- "The Jealous Queen"' Airdate: December 12, 1996 Category:Wizadora Page